Fairy Tail: The Green Lightning Princess
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: Have to click and read to know what my story is about, i don't feel like typing a Summary.


**_(( Okay, i Changed this story cuz i didnt like what had before, i hope you like it))_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Green Lightning Princess_**

***Natsu's POV***

Walking, always walking!  
"Are we almost there yet?! I asked Erza.

"For the last time NO!" she said whiling bumping me on the head.

Oh, god it hurt! It really hurt!  
"Jezsh Natsu, stop asking her that, it was like the 8th time already! And it's only been 5 miles to where we need to go" Lucy said.

5 miles back at the Fairy Tail Guild Erza gathered me, Gray, Lucy for a mission. It had to do with Bandits stealing Magical Items from other Wizards. WE all of course agreed to go because it paid over two Million berries! Rumors go on about the bandits being over 100! But Team NATSU can take them!

The Sun started to go down has we reached path that lead to bandits base up in the mountain.

"Okay listen up, we go up there stock everything out and do not act until I give the signal do you all understand!?" we all nodded to Erza "Gray and me will take out the patrolling guards alright?"  
"Right!" we said.

In about 5 minutes we were already under some bushes after the guards were taking out. We can see a big fire in the center while everyone was dancing, the leader was sitting on a golden thrown that he proudly took from a local museum. Happy stayed at the guild with Wendy and Carla.

The sky was an orange color has the sun was down, light from the sun still dimmed has it was no longer in sight.

"Okay get ready…"Erza whispered.

"BOSS! WE HAVE IT!" one of the bandits shouted.

"Wait.. Let's see what happens" Erza whispered again.

The leader stood up "You sure!? Let me have it!" one of the bandits ran up holding some kind of vase and handing it to the boss.  
"That vase has to be over 200 years old" Erza whispered "Damn them, Height; 18.3cm, Length; 13cm, Width; 4cm and it looks like the Weight is 632.9 gr, Pure Jade stone and a dragon design on it" Erza whispered to us.

Dragon design?

"Oh yes, is it inside?" the leader asked the bandit.  
"Yes Boss it's in there, it wasn't that easy to capture her"  
"Wait, Capture her?" I whispered.

__Loud thunder crack roared the mountain top__

"Something's not right, look at the sky" I heard Gray, we looked up and the sky wasn't orange anymore it was a black and grey, you can see lightning flashing form into the clouds and the wind started to pick up, has my eyes widen open a huge green lightning bolt was coming down, crashing so quickly it shocked me. We see most every member struck by lightning, being pushed backwards into the rocks and into the air. There screams filled the air, has everything went quite.

The boss standing there in fear the green lightning disappeared. "No way look" Lucky pointed to where the green lightning hit was disappearing. I look and see a figure of a person standing there.

Has I can see better with each second I noticed it was a girl.

Her face was hidden by her hood, she had a black coat that went past her knee's, a Green Vest top, black shorts with stocking that were also black and black boots that came up her knee's. I can also tell she was wearing fingerless gloves and a shoulder bag hooked across her chest.

She started to walk slowly to the guy "You have something of mine, give it back" her voice was small but calm. Gray was about to get up when Erza stopped him "No gray wait and let's see what happens"  
"But Erza!" Gray whispered back to her.

"Who are you…?" the boss shivered in fear while he asked the strange girl.

"Give me the vase…"

The boss looked down at the vase he was holding, then looked back up at her "I don't think so. I worked long and hard to find her! And by using this vase to capture her! She is MINE now!" he started to laugh evily .

WE didn't see it coming has he stopped laughing and fell to the ground..

"What the hell?" gray said.

The girl walked up the guy "I don't think so" she reached down and grabbed the vase and opened it "Your free know come on out" she has a bright green light was coming out of the vase. A green ball of light flew out and around the girl.  
"Finally! I was waiting for you come and get me out of the cramped vase! It's good to see you my lady" little green light said… wait did it just talk?

"Uhm my lady you do know-."  
"Yes I know, you can come down know from the brushes," the girl said…  
"How did she knew we were?" Lucy asked.

Erza got and jumped down, we soon followed her down walking towards the girl.

"May I ask who you are?" Erza asked.

"The name is Jess" she said while taking off her hood…

Wow talk about gorgeous!

she looked she was 5'1, she had long red hair like Erza, green eyes, prefect white skin like Mirajane, and two upper lip piercings.  
She had two necklace on, one was a tree with a green glowing stone in the middle and the other was a of a green lightning bolt…

"And this is River" she said has the little green light appeared next to her. "Nice to meet yeah!"  
"What is it?" Lucy asked.  
"She is my family's guardian dragon spirit"

Wait what?! "She is what?! A dragon spirit?" I shouted while asking.

"Yes I'm and I can since you have dragon magic in you" River said.

"you can since that…?" I was stunned.

"Wow that is so cool" Lucy glittered.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I could tell you were after them has well but I had to get the vase back to free River… you see" she said while picking up the vase again "This vase has the power to capture spirits, even one's that is already tide to families has their guardians"

"That's horrible, spirit's shouldn't be treated like that" Lucy said.  
"I take it you are a Celestial Wizard?"

"Yeah I'm" Lucky said whiling blinking.

"What's your name again?" Erza asked… It's Jess Erza. "Full name please"

Jess sighed "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud"

I saw Erza's eyes went wide "You're from the Mikcloud family?"

"No way really? You're a Mikcloud?" Lucy's face lit up

Wait Mikcloud? I don't get it… Gray is proudly thinking the same thing because he has the look like he doesn't know what is going about her last name.

"I'm I missing something here? Fill me in on the last name please?" I asked.

"God Natsu, The Mikcloud's are one of the most well-named and powerful Magical Families! There whole family is a guild!"

Wait no way! Me and gray looked at her stunned.  
"Well yeah true, but I was out reaching to join a new guild. I of course had to get permission to join other by my uncle" she laughed "even though, were not marked like I can see you are… wait a minute that's the Fairy Tail Guild Logo!" she pointed at Lucy's hand.  
"Yup were all from fairy Tail" Lucy Smiled at her.

"Sweet! I would love to join Fairy tail, What do you say River wanna go join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah!" the little green ball light shouted.

"Alright then, I think we return all this stolen stuff where they belong and head back to the guild, of course Jess you are coming also?" Erza smiled at her also.

"Do I have to say yes when you already know my answer" she giggled.

"alright then lets head out" Erza turned around.

...

**_*Jess's POV*_**

Arriving at the guild, I was stunned on how amazing it looked! It looked like a giant castle.

As we enter I can feel a warm and cheerful aura around everyone here at the guild.  
"WHERE BACK!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Welcome back Natsu" everyone else shouted back.

"Is the master here Mirajane?" Erza asked

"Yes he is, Master!" the girl yelled.

"Ah Welcome back everyone how was your- " he stopped has soon has he saw me. The guy was tiny, I remember seeing him on wizard weekly.

"Master..?" Mirajane said.

"you girl… what's your name?" the master asked me.

I smile "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud"

Mostly everyone in the room gasped… I really do hate it when people act like this way from hearing my last name.

"I knew it, you're the Niece of Jetter Falcon Mikcloud one of the wizard saints, and you are one of number one top rating S class Wizard." The master said just looking at me.

Everyone else was also staring…

"No way she really is that?" Lucy asked.  
"I knew it form the moment I heard her name, Manly from what I heard She doesn't like to be marked down has one because problems of getting challenged every single day"

I nodded "True, my own family is scared of me…. That's why I left"

"No way.. Why would your family be scared of you?" Gray asked me.  
"Because of the mount of Magical Energy I have.. it's the highest ever in record.." I heard more gasp's "Not just that I have a strong power of Telekinesis it's not magic related and my main Magic is pure lightning. Anyways Master Makarov, I wish to join Fairy Tail"

Again everyone gasp , the master closed his eyes. "do you have your S papers with you?"

I nodded to him, went through my bag and handed him my papers that my uncle made me take them.

"Mirajane get the scan" he said whiling taking the papers "Yes Master" she ran to the bar and then ran back with a magic scan that can tell what is forage and not.

She scanned it and the light on the top turned green.  
"Good there real, Alright then you can join has a new S class wizard here in Fairy Tail, Mirajane stamp her I need to call her uncle"… great…

"Yes master, this way jess" she smiled. I followed her to the bar has she takes out a logo stamp "Okay color and where?" she glittered

"Green and…. On my V line" I smiled at her. "Okay I moved shorts down a little and she stamps my v line with the fairy tail logo I of course giggled "River I'm a fairy tail member know isn't it awesome?" Mirajane looked up "who's River?" she asked.  
"I'm!" River was right in front of me Mirajane step backed a little "Wow what is that?" she asked with Curiosity "I'm a Dragon Spirit" I heard a lot of people stop talking and where whispering  
"No way you're a dragon spirit?"  
"Yes!" river shouted happily.  
"She can transform into a dragon"  
"No way! I wanna see!" Natsu shouted all happy.

Then I see a blue cat next to him… my face flushed "oh my god… a cat…"

"This is Happy" Natsu smiled.

I reached in my bag and took out a can of tune I had I can see the cats eyes went wide "Is that … Fish?"

I smiled "Yup, Mirajane can I have a can opener?" she smiled at me, opened it herself, and drained it for me "Thank you" "No problem" she smiled.  
I turned back to happy has I can see his mouth watering "It may not be fresh fish from the ocean but it's really good, here" I handed it to him he's face lit up "Thank you! You're the best Jess!" he shouted with pure happiness.

"no problem, So Natsu you wanna see River go into dragon form?"  
he had a grin on his face and everyone else had one and agreed to see it.  
"Alright River, Transform"  
"Yes my lady, don't worry everyone I'm not that big of a dragon" she went to clear spot in the room and she started to bright green. It dimed has everyone can see her.

a long, slender body and silvery scales. River's stomach scales are a pale brown, with sea green fur that acts as a flowing mane growing along her body, stopping in a tuft on her tail. She has a long snout and pointed horns atop his head that slant backwards positioned behind his ears. She also has long white whiskers and four wiry legs that resemble that of a rooster.

They gasped in seeing her dragon form, Natsu stepped closer to her "It's been years since I seen a dragon.. oh god this so COOL! Can I ride her?"

I giggled, "You have to ask her, she doesn't like to ridden unless it's me"

He nodded "River can I?"  
River just started at him "sure" I was stunned maybe she said yes because Natsu has a strong conation to dragons. Has Natsu gets on River I tell everyone to make a path for her.

"Ready?" she asked Natsu

"Yeah let's go!" Natsu yelled happily.

With that, River started hover from the ground and took off out the door. A lot of the members rushed outside to watch. I sat done on chair close's to me has Master Makarov came trolling towards me. "I've sent your uncle a letter stating you are here and have joined the Fairy Tail guild"

I nodded to him, most likely, he will send me money… and have a big apartment bought for me…. I really do hate when he does that for me… can't he understand I wanna do things on my own…?

"So fairy tail has a new member?" I turned and I see guy with long green hair and a green uniform on.

"Freed, this is Jess she is new" the master intrudes us "Jess is Freed, a s glass wizard like you" I nodded "hello"

He looked at me "the green lightning princess, hello"  
shit! I hate that nickname my family gave me…..

"I remember your family gave you the nickname, 'The Green Lightning' because your lightning is always the color green" said the master.  
I nodded "Yes… the Green Lightning"

**...**

**~Natsu: HEY JESS!  
~Jess: Yes Natsu? ^^**

**-He grins- ~Natsu: Let me barrow River!**

**-glares at him- ~Jess: What for? .**

**~Natsu: so i can practise my magic on it XD!**

**-punches him on the head hard- ~Jess: Don't use my dragon has your tool so you can practise magic on.**

**D"X ~Natsu: Ayyyyeee...**


End file.
